gremlinsfandomcom-20200223-history
Electric Gremlin
|location= |bio=Drank a serum that turned him into electric/lightening. possibly volted into Clamp Center's server (Lookout SKYNET) |poll= ELECTRIC is my favorite gremlin! |voiced_by= }}"They come in electric too?" "They do now." '' - Daniel Clamp and Billy Peltzer '''Electric Gremlin', or Lightning Gremlin, is a that invaded the Clamp Center building. Gremlins 2 Originally a typical gremlin, he drank an electrifying potion in the Splice O' Life laboratory, an action which immediately transformed him into a bolt of sparking and animate gremlin-shaped electricity. While fast, lethal and extremely uncontrollable, it also happens he has no good sense of direction and randomly travels around. After his transformation, he disappeared into a power socket and was not seen again until Billy Peltzer accidentally turned on a laboratory lamp from which the Electric Gremlin shot out into the room. He electrocutes the head scientist Cushing Catheter and then he yet again disappeared into an electrical socket. Later, he reappeared in Daniel Clamp's office and there Billy, who was having a conversation with Clamp, managed to trap him inside the telephone system, effectively putting him "on hold". Towards the end of the story, when all the other gremlins, except for Mohawk who had already been killed by Gizmo and his leader role had been taken by the Brain Gremlin, were in the Center lobby, Billy remembered the Electric Gremlin which he had trapped inside the phone system and after getting some help to douse the gremlins in the lobby with water from a hose. He released the Electric Gremlin out over the wet gremlins, bouncing around among the gremlins and electrocuting them all to death. The Electric Gremlin soon lost control over himself and explode which most likely leaves him dead but maybe alive instantly, leaving only the electricity that was frying most of the other gremlins (except Greta and maybe electric gremlin ) to death behind. Behind the scenes In the film, the post-transformation Electric Gremlin was brought to life by more traditional animation in contrast to the puppetry and stop-motion that made the rest of the gremlins believable. Eric Goldberg was the supervising animator of the Electric Gremlin. Video Games facing off against the Electric Gremlin in the Nintendo game.]] The Electric Gremlin appears as a boss in the Gremlins 2 video game for the Nintendo Entertainment System and Game Boy. Gizmo must defeat him in Stage 3 (there are 5 stages), and the Electric Gremlin fights Gizmo by throwing electrical balls at Gizmo while the Mogwai attacks him with paperclips. In the NES version, he is the only boss in the game other than Mohawk. In the Game Boy version, the Electric Gremlin is the third boss, the other bosses being Mohawk, the Bat Gremlin, and Mohawk in his mutant spider form. Trivia *There will be an Electric Gremlin figure that will be released in July, as a Toys'R'Us exclusive. Although the figure was originally going to be cancelled. *The Electric Gremlin was effectively responsible for the destruction of the Gremlin horde. Gallery Untitled.png ArBt_M6CMAAe67t.jpg_large.jpeg|The Lightning Gremlin figure. Category:NECA figure Category:Deceased